thevoiceusafandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Stefani
'Gwen Renee Stefani '(born October 3, 1969) is an American singer-songwriter, actress, and fashion designer. She first gained fame as the lead singer and co-founder of the rock band No Doubt. She has also released three solo albums, Love.Angel.Music.Baby., The Sweet Escape, ''and ''This Is What the Truth Feels Like. She has a fashion company called L.A.M.B. and a fragrance line called Harajuku Lovers. She has also worked as an actress, making her film debut as legendary actress Jean Harlow in the 2004 film The Aviator. Stefani subbed for Christina Aguilera, who went on maternity leave, for season 7 of The Voice USA, which started on September 22, 2014. She returned for season 9 and was an advisor to Team Blake for season 10. She returned for season 12. Career Born in Fullerton, California and raised in Anaheim, Stefani teamed up with her older brother Eric, who was a huge fan of ska music, to form No Doubt in 1986. The band played gigs throughout Orange County, developing a rabid fanbase. Originally not the lead singer when the band started, Stefani took over on lead vocals after the band's original singer, John Spence, died in 1987. No Doubt continued on after his death and eventually got a record deal with Interscope Records in 1990. Their self-titled debut album flopped, but it was 1995's Tragic Kingdom that really put No Doubt on the map. With singles like "Don't Speak", "Spiderwebs", and "Just A Girl", Tragic Kingdom ''sold over 10 million copies. Since that time, No Doubt has released 3 more albums. Solo career While on break from No Doubt, Stefani released her debut solo album, ''Love.Angel.Music.Baby, in 2004. Despite mixed reviews, the album was a success with the lead single "What You Waiting For?" a hit. The album's second single, "Hollaback Girl", co-written with Pharrell Williams, became her first solo number 1 hit. Her second solo album, The Sweet Escape, was released in 2006 and also went platnium. Her third solo album, This Is What the Truth Feels Like, which features the hit singles "Used to Love You" and "Make Me Like You", was released on March 18, 2016. Personal Life Stefani was married to British rocker and actor Gavin Rossdale from 2002-2015. The couple have three sons, Kingston (born in 2006), Zuma (born in 2008), and Apollo (born in 2014). Rossdale was an advisor to his wife during the Battle Rounds. Divorce On August 3, 2015, the couple announced that they were divorcing after 13 years of marriage. The divorce was finalized in April 2016. New relationship After months of rumors & speculation, Stefani and fellow Voice USA coach Blake Shelton confirmed on November 4, 2015 that they are now dating. They even wrote a song together called "Go Ahead and Break My Heart", which is off of his album If I'm Honest. They performed the song on the Voice on May 9, 2016. The Voice On April 18, 2014, it was reported that Stefani would be a coach on season 7 of the Voice, taking over for Christina Aguilera, who went on maternity leave. Stefani confirmed the news herself on April 29, 2014 via an Instagram picture and Twitter. She made her Voice debut on May 5, 2014 when she performed her 2005 mega hit "Hollaback Girl" on the show. Singer/producer and fellow Voice coach Pharrell Williams, who cowrote the song, joined her onstage. She has received praise for her work on the show. Stefani returned to the show as a guest advisor during season 8 and came back as a coach for season 9. She returned to be a guest advisor for Team Blake during season 10. She returned for season 12 and will be back for season 17. Official Account * Gwen Stefani on Twitter * Gwen Stefani on Facebook * Gwen Stefani on Instagram * Gwen Stefani on Insstar.com * Gwen Stefani on Instagweb.com * Gwen Stefani on Buzzcent.com * Gwen Stefani on Insstars.com * Gwen Stefani on Photostags.com Category:Coaches Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 17